The objectives of this Phase II trial are: Primary: To evalute the efficacy of intratumoral/interstitial regional therapy with HN-66000 in patients with refractory and progressive glioblastoma mulitforme (GBM) or anaplastic astrocytoma (AA). Efficacy will be determined by comparing measurement of tumor volume on contrast-enhanced MRI before treatment with HN-66000 with measurements of tumor volume made after two separate treatments with HN-66000. To evaluate the safety of intratumoral/interstitial regional therapy with HN-66000 by observing and questioning patients for adverse events. All patients will be followed with extensive neurological examinations, MRI examinations, and blood and urine chemistry profiles. Secondary: To evaluate and compare possible differences in efficacy between histological types (GMB or AA), degree of transferring receptor expression in tumor tissue and serum antidiphtheria antibody titer levels. To estimate survival at 6 and 12 months.